


Life Is a Pain in the Ass

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Enemas, Gangbang, M/M, Porn, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 凄凄惨惨的尼禄拍片记
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Life Is a Pain in the Ass

“如果你不愿意的话，很遗憾，只能选择支付——”导演摸出个计算器按来按去，把屏幕展示给尼禄看，场助配合地翻出一沓合同，一个手指头指着他的亲笔签名，另一个手指头指着赔偿金：“这个数。”

尼禄咽咽口水，数这串数字到底是几位数，差点数得眼发直。

尼禄想要赚一些外快。最近他们的资金的确有点紧张，狩猎恶魔的任务更不是每天都有。那天他在街上被星探拉住，从头到脚一番赞美，直夸得他脸红耳朵热。于是他一口答应去做群演，美滋滋地想着这些钱能拿来买什么。

现在尼禄来了，签了合同，直到导演要他脱掉衣服，“鉴定一下”，他才知道是要拍GV。

尼禄悔得眼前发黑，但数数违约金，他只好硬着头皮进了拍摄场地。他唯一的挣扎是再三确认不露脸。放心，导演保证：只露你脖子以下。

拍摄地点是节报废的地铁车厢，头顶漏着个大洞还挺方便采光。据说这节地铁是从红墓市拖来的，用水枪冲过好多遍，但尼禄还是觉得里面有股难闻的恶魔味儿。地铁外侧装了浮夸的灯管，拼出本片的名字：欲 望 列 车。一会儿摄像会把这里当作片头。虽然你是第一次拍，别紧张。看过黄片吧？工作人员对他说，就是那么回事嘛。

尼禄的半魔心脏紧张得一路狂跳。他盯着地铁外的灯管直嘀咕：你这名字侵不侵权啊？

地铁里已经有很多群众演员了，尼禄是最后一个进来的，他环顾四周松了口气，没有他想象的淫趴现场，人人都穿得人模狗样。但往下一看，人人都挺着鸡巴。尼禄的角色是个小群演，只负责硬着围观，不用提枪上阵。他苦中作乐，只能期待真刀真枪的那几位加把力，毕竟薪酬是按小时算。

但很快导演就对他不满了。

因为尼禄怎么撸都硬不起来。

一车厢的男人都硬着鸡巴等他，就等着开拍。在这群男人那副“小老弟你怎么回事儿？”的注视下，尼禄的小兄弟越来越低，越来越低。他如芒在背，紧张得从耳朵红到脖子根。欲望列车，自然是要每个人都硬得能撑破车厢顶，一起找个踏上地铁的好屁股，从首发车玩到终点站。里面掺着个阳痿算怎么回事儿？导演开始不耐烦了，说他白长这么高的个子，竟然阳痿？再硬不起来你来当零号。

尼禄吓得更软了。

导演仁慈地等了他五分钟，最后拍板他今天屁股不保。

尼禄绝望地发现其他演员好像更硬了。

开拍前，对主要角色有简短的访谈。最后一个是绝对主角尼禄。

一开始是一些无关紧要的问题。

你喜欢牛奶吗？冲调的那种。

还好吧。尼禄莫名其妙，我不挑食的。

最后导演要他向观众自我介绍。他支支吾吾憋出一句：我是直男。

他的合作者们哄笑起来，说会好好照顾照顾他的处女屁眼。

尼禄走进地铁车厢。他耳朵里塞着耳机，一只手搭在地铁的扶杆上，用手指打着节拍。导演嫌他的破洞毛衣太非主流，要他换上件普普通通的乖男孩——那种被性骚扰都不会反抗的乖男孩才会穿的衣服。操，那是他一点一点穿破的好吗？他现在一身纯白色，只要闭上嘴，安安静静地站着，看起来就纯洁又无害，像是落进灰尘堆里的一粒白方糖。尼禄其实也有类似颜色的衣服，只是不常穿，毕竟不耐脏，要是被恶魔血淋一头，回来就得吭哧吭哧洗到半夜。

而且他感觉裤子小了一号，屁股那里太紧了，一点也不方便战斗。导演对效果倒是赞不绝口。

现在尼禄专心致志地听着歌，把声音开得很大，装作对即将发生的事一无所知，假装不会有一只手隔着裤子摸他的屁股。

的确没有人摸他的屁股。他后面的男人直接用刀片在他的臀缝处开了道口子。

尼禄差点没蹦起来。在这早晨首发班的地铁上，有人打着哈欠，还有人眯着眼睛补眠，好像没有人注意到这里有个男孩神色怪异，正要遭受强奸。

他的内裤被拨到一边，一根湿漉漉的手指在他紧闭的肛口打转。

尼禄呆在原地，那根手指的主人很有经验，知道怎么让根本没被操过的男孩变得松软。他摁压着穴口周边的嫩肉要他放松，然后缓缓把一根手指推进去，一直到温热的手掌碰触到他的屁股，剩下四指隔着裤子覆在他的臀肉上。

陌生人颤动起手腕，尼禄闷哼一声，怀疑他骨头里装了个马达。

如果地铁上的乘客注意到这里，恐怕也只会以为有个人在摸同性的屁股，根本不会想到有根手指深深探进了男孩的直肠，小幅度地上下颤动，像个好心人要在公共场合为尼禄进行淫秽版的肛门指检。他寻找着尼禄的前列腺。那很奇怪。尼禄喉咙发紧， _他像在给我比中指_ 。尼禄握紧了扶杆，睫毛颤抖，他屁股里的指头不知道顶到了哪儿，尼禄呼吸一窒，几乎是瞬间硬了起来，他根本不敢抬头看玻璃里自己的倒影，盯着自己不争气的小兄弟直想哭。

那个人的指头摁着尼禄的前列腺往前顶，像用刀顶着受害人的后背强迫他额头紧贴地铁的玻璃门。然后他撤出手指，揉一揉尼禄湿润的穴口，把一个尖细的硬东西插进去。尼禄惊恐地回头，看到自己屁股后面怼着个巨大的注射器。它几乎有成年人胳膊那么长。

在摄像机的见证下，尼禄被泵进了整整一升牛奶。

他没有被塞紧，他的搭档之一满意地拍拍他的屁股，把他裤子中间的开口撕得更大，拉住他的手腕要他往前走。

尼禄头昏脑胀，努力缩紧屁股，一步一挪，感觉自己的肠子撑得那么满，而车厢里的人都在看他，看这个男孩是怎样神志不清、满头是汗，根本走不出一条直线，小腹突兀地鼓了起来，就像已经被好好操过了一轮似的。

“看来我们遇到了个小婊子。”

有人一巴掌拍向他暴露在空气里的奶白色屁股。

尼禄吓得一个趔趄，原本含得紧紧的牛奶也漏出来不少。最后他被摁在一侧的座椅上，他把脸埋进胳膊，屈起两条腿撅好屁股，将牛奶全部排泄了出来。周围的男人笑他不知道被操过多少次了，“屁股里的精液都能当喷泉啦”，有人掰开他的臀瓣，展示他一收一缩的小洞，“不过屁眼竟然还是粉的呢”。

他们抓着尼禄的头发要他抬起脸，摄像机着重拍了他哽咽时的表情。

有过一次灌肠的经历，吃进阴茎就不再那么困难了。

他求他们等等，但是根本不会有人听他的恳求，一个男人拽着尼禄的腰把他往后拖，另外两个人摁住他往后蹬的腿，一根阴茎干脆利落地插进了尼禄今天注定要饱受磨难的屁眼。他一直顶到最深处，把尼禄的屁股当成一个刚开封的飞机杯，没有任何抚慰，也没有任何缓冲和前奏，打桩般抽插起来。他凄惨地叫着，眼泪丢人地流了满脸，求他们慢点，这太大了也太重了——“拜托，这是轮奸，”两只手掰开他的臀肉，让他们结合得更紧密一点，“是第一次吗？”

尼禄点头，满心希望他能轻一点。

“那记住啦，你的第一次就是轮奸。”他抽出一半，推挤着尼禄的臀瓣挤压自己的阴茎，然后再狠狠操到底，操得他抽噎起来，笑他越被奸水越多，屁股里面还一缩一缩的，不重点狠点怎么办呀？“我数数，一共有二十个男人呢。等我们挨个操完，你往后就会变成不挨操就活不下去的婊子啦。”

尼禄的眼泪流个不停，他害怕了，怕自己真的以后不挨操就活不下去，如果只是痛还好，偏偏他真的又痛又爽，他看到自己凄惨的模样映在玻璃上，那头白发太显眼了，万一但丁——不对，他应该、大概、八成……不会看GV吧？或者维吉尔，刚有了智能手机的维吉尔如果不小心点进什么小网站，偶然看到他这副模样该怎么办呀——他又被扇巴掌了，身后的男人骂他屁股越被操吸得越狠，使劲扇他的大腿和臀瓣要他放松，“一根还不够你吃吗？”

尼禄从来不知道做爱原来是这样。他抱着自己的两条大腿，上衣堆在肚子上，刚才有人仔仔细细开发了他的乳头，又吸又舔，用舌头戳弄他的乳孔。开始只是痒，后来只是掐他的乳头他就能被玩射，红肿的乳尖被衣物擦过都觉得刺痛。这群人连衣服都不让他脱，就着那个裤子上被撕出来的洞去操他，浸湿的裤子束缚着他早就射过多次的阴茎，他鼻腔里满是难闻的潮湿气味，被操得一噎一噎，他被辱骂，被甩巴掌，喉咙也被好好通了通，连胃里都沉甸甸的，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，高潮的时候感觉有噼噼啪啪的星星落在脑门上。

尼禄一直被操到眼角刺痛，小腹发酸，腿都抬不起来，地铁里的男人们把钱卷成卷，塞进了他合不拢的屁眼。摄像机给他涣散的眼睛做了特写。

导演说报酬已经打到他卡上了，如果卖得好还有分成，并表示很满意这次拍摄，希望以后能再合作。那些，他指指尼禄的屁股，算是额外奖金啦。尼禄躺在地上冲他比中指，用口型说：谁还要啊！

他一直呆呆地躺着，直到剧组确认了他没被操傻，把干净衣服留在一边早早收班。尼禄回过神来身上的精液都快结块。他站起身来，一只手努力够到身后，把那卷钞票抽出来，还是没忍住数了数。他又哭了。操啊，尼禄哭得那么伤心，这小费怎么还是假钱呀。


End file.
